Knuckles Arrested Complete Collection
by supersillysonic
Summary: All the Knuckles arrested witch is on my profile is combined in a big story!
1. Knuckles Arrested: Episode I

Knuckles Arrested: Episode I

Note from author: I combined all the Knuckles Arrested together and made a big story

Knuckles sat on his unstable wood bed. The cold air made Knuckles so cold. He walked up to the metal black bars. Knuckles tried to break the bars with his punch but no use. His cell mate was a smelly rat. They only got fed once a day. He was in the jail of newmobotropolis. That was the town he lived in. And he was in the deadly cells.

"Get up you nitwit!" a police dog yelled. Knuckles stood up and turned around back facing the police. They attached laser hand cuffs to him. The laser handcuffs sting like crazy once you put them on. Knuckles whispered to himself that he did nothing. He saw the rat pinned to the floor. The police walked him to a bench surrounded by police.

They took the handcuffs off him and let him sit down. It was so quiet. They threw some food to him. It was only green squash with flies in it, a moldy green piece of bread, a completely brown banana, rotten beans, and a cup of yellowish water. Knuckles was starving so he ate all the squash in thirty seconds. He even ate even the peel on the banana. He ate every small little bean. He chugged down the water. And he ate the bread in one bite.

They took him back to his cell. "Stay there you little!" a cop scream. Knuckles sat in the corner quiet. Knuckles actually wished Sonic had not gone crazy and died. He knew he would save him. The rat crawled up to him. "Hey I have seen you Knuckles right?" The rat asked. "Yes that's me the friend of the legendary king, Sonic." Knuckles whispered. "What are you here for?" The rat asked. "They say murder but it is not true at all!" Knuckles said raising his voice. "Its okay me to." The rat whispered while patting Knuckles back.

All of a sudden alarms went off. A voice came on the speaker saying "Lock down prisoners get on the ground with your hands on your heads!" Knuckles was used to this. So they did as they were told. A tiger snake had slither out of its cell. It had almost escaped biting police spreading venom in there body. It almost one until a huge gun came out of the wall. "Fire!" a voice yelled. The gun shot killing the snake instantly. Knuckles and the rat looked at each other. "That's why you should not try to escape!" Knuckles whispered.

"But one of these days I want to escape!" Knuckles whispered. "And if you need my help I will help I will help!" The rat laughed. Knuckles and the rat hi fived each other.

Why is Knuckles arrested find out in Knuckles Arrested Episode: II


	2. Knuckles Arrested: Episode II

Knuckles Arrested: Episode II

This was before Knuckles was arrested. Knuckles got a cup of coffee and sat on his couch got the remote and watched Lost. He was enjoying is new life but he was also sad of the death of his friend.

There was a knock on the door. Knuckles paused the show and opened the door. It was Espio's brother Lance. "I need your help!" Lance cried. "What is it?" asked Knuckles. "I have been robbed then I was almost shot!" Lance cried. "Don't worry!" Knuckles said. "Let's get to your house!"

Knuckles and Lance rushed to Lance's house. Knuckles slightly opened the door. He peeked in everything was a wreck. "I lost my refrigerator, TV, computer, and my Wii!"

Knuckles crept inside he herd a noise up stairs he ran to it. The rustle got louder. It was a beetle rummaging through Lance's stuff. He looked up then pulled out a gun. He shot but Knuckles dodged it. He punched the beetle knocking him out. Then a shot was fired behind him. Knuckles turned around and found three more beetles. One with a gun pointed at him. Knuckles kicked the one with the gun. Another bullet was fired. One beetle had a gun. Knuckles jumped on him. The other beetle punched Knuckles in the face. His nose started to bleed. Then he took another one in the face. Then Knuckles punched the beetle about one hundred times.

Knuckles was breathing hard. He was laying on the ground in pain. He looked up and thought he saw Sonic. But it was just his imagination. Or was it? It was another beetle. This time the gun was a couple inches away from him. Then he heard a gun shot! He thought it was the end of his life. But it was Lance he shot the beetle!

"Thanks Lance!" Knuckles said. "Any time he said". But as he said that Lance fell to the floor. He was shot! Knuckles picked up the gun Lance had and looked around. But he couldn't find the beetle.

Knuckles heard a noise from the stairs. "Freeze!" a voice yelled. They were cops. The scene they were in looked like Knuckles shot beetles and Lance. Plus Knuckles was holding a gun. They put handcuffs around Knuckles hand.

They were able to wake up a few beetles and they all said that Knuckles did it. Knuckles tried to explain what had happened but it was no use. Knuckles just wished he had never had helped Lance!

Does Knuckles plan to escape? Find out in Knuckles Arrested :Episode III


	3. Knuckles Arrested: Episode III

Knuckles Arrested: Episode III

Knuckles and the rat were talking in their cell. "So you think we should escape tonight?" asked Knuckles. "Yes they will come in a few minutes when they open the door run out right away. You try to escape and I will disable the guns in the wall while you do that!" the rat whispered. "How will you disable the guns in the wall?" asked Knuckles. "Break that metal box above our cell." The rat answered. "How do you know that the box controls the guns in the wall." asked Knuckles. "Trust me."

The police started walking down the hall. They got there keys out. The police started to open the cell door. Knuckles started to sweat. Should he try? He was worrying. He looked at the Rat mouthing out go. He just couldn't. The rat was mad.

They handcuffed Knuckles and took him to his bench to eat. As he was eating his squash he saw the police opening the door for the rat. As soon as they opened the door the rat jumped in the air while in the air he kicked the police officers in the head at the same time. The rat was running know. The alarms went off. Knuckles ran out of his seat. He jumped on top of the cell smashing the metal box. The officers got out machine guns! They started shooting. Knuckles jumped on the ceiling his pointy knuckles were stuck on the roof. He punched the roof. It cracked and fell on everyone. Luckily no one was killed.

He and the rat darted out the building. They saw a duck on a motorcycle they jumped on and knocked the duck off. They were going one hundred miles and hour. The sirens went off in the city was on lockdown! "Nice job!" the rat said. "You did well too" said Knuckles. A helicopter appeared above them. A brown hedgehog appeared on the helicopter with a megaphone. "Stop know or you will die!" the Hedgehog yelled. Knuckles spit out his tongue.

The helicopter started dropping bombs. "This is crazy!" the rat yelled. They tried to go faster. "Were going to blow are engine! Any idea what were going to?" Knuckles cried. "Yes!" the rat laughed. The rat pulled out a pistol, and he twirled it. "Were in the world did you get that!" Knuckles cried. "Got it from a knocked out police officer!" laughed the rat. Knuckles sighed. "Know let me shoot its engine!" the rat yelled. He started firing. Soon the helicopter started falling then it hit the ground exploding.

After about an hour of getting chased and fired at by police they started to run out of gas. "We need gas!" shouted Knuckles. The rat looked back at the police. "We can get gas real quick!" the rat whispered. He started to drive to the gas station really fast. He needed to pull the break but too late. He hit the gas station along with the officers causing a huge explosion.

Will Knuckles survive find out in Knuckles Arrested: Episode IV


	4. Knuckles Arrested: Episode IV

Knuckles Arrested: Episode IV

This Story Is Knuckles Perspective

I saw fire every where. I couldn't breath. I was laying on something sharp. I couldn't move. The sting hurt so badly. I moved my head, and I saw tons of dead police lying on the ground. I looked up and saw a shadow with a hand sticking out towards me.

I guessed it was god. So I took his hand. He picked me up, and went into a field behind the gas station. There was long yellow grass excellent to hide in. He set me down. Everything was blurry. Then I started to hear something. "Wake up it's me the…." I couldn't under stand what he said at the end of his sentence. "Wake up it's me the Rat." I understood! "Am I alive?" I cried. "You are buddy!" the Rat cried.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered. "We are going to crawl through the grass, so the cops don't see us. We will go to the mansion up ahead. We will get in the mansion, and we will hide in there for a while! Got it" the Rat asked. I shook my head.

We started to crawl through the itchy grass. Finally we saw the mansion.

"Now" the rat mouthed. We ran, and we jumped in through the window. We were still on lockdown. We found a bed, and under it there was a chest. We got in it, and we hid in a chest, under the bed, and in a mansion.

It was pitch black. I heard him rummaging through his pockets. I could kind of see. He was about to smoke! "Don't smoke!" I yelled. "You will suffocate us both!" I cried. "Fine!" the Rat cried.

After a while I said "What's your name?" I asked. "I don't want to say! But you see it's a long story." The rat was looking suspicious. I got mad. "You tell me why you aren't telling me your name!" I yelled. No one talked for a long time. "Should we go now?" I asked.

The rat peeked out the chest. He and I jumped out. We jumped out the window.

How did the Rat Get Arrested find out in Knuckles Arrested: Episode V


	5. Knuckles Arrested: Episode V

Knuckles Arrested: Episode V

The rat that was Knuckles cell mate's name was Alfred. But in school when he was a kid everyone called Alfred: Alf.

It was in 6th grade he was always bullied since Pre K. Alfred was walking down the hall. "Hey Alf!" shouted a bobcat. It was Jerry the school's biggest bully.

He got out a pistol in the middle of school out in the open. "I hate you!" Jerry yelled. No one new why everyone hated Alfred. He shot almost hitting Alfred.

Alfred started to run. Then Jerry started to chase him. "You can't run Alf!" He hid in the Janitors closet and locked the door. After a day Alfred ran to his house.

Alfred didn't find his mom in his house. "Get ready to die!" Alfred turned back and saw Jerry. Alfred stole his gun out of his hand and shot jerry.

Alfred carried Jerry to the Beach. He stole a boat. If you wonder how he found the emergency key in the fire emergency kit. Plus it was a motorboat. He drove to the middle of the ocean tied an anchored around Jerry, and threw him in the ocean.

He didn't want to go back home, so he drove the boat to a new country. Alfred hid in a dark alley. Alfred thought I am a criminal, robber, and murderer! Alfred turned crazy. After a year of steeling, and robbing things he moved back to his home country.

He found the bully who always bullied him, and walked up to him. "Hey Alf what you doing at McDonalds?" Ask Fredrick. That was the bully's name. "Can I see you outside?" Alfred cut Fredrick's neck killing him. He did this to a lot of other bullies, and he always dumped the bully's body in the ocean.

When an eye witness saw Alfred kill someone. They found Alfred was arrested. He was taken to court.

They found him guilty. But it was only for killing one person. So he did not get death, but he did get life. And some how a rumor got out that Alfred the rat Massacre killed one hundred people.

That is why Alfred didn't want to tell Knuckles his name.

What Does Knuckles Do Once when He Finds Out What Alfred Did Episode VI


	6. Knuckles Arrested: Episode VI

Knuckles Arrested: Episode VI

From the author: If you haven't read any of the other Knuckles arrested series just click my pen name when you can read my other Knuckles arrested. Now back with the story.

"Were almost out of the city!" the rat whispered. Knuckles and Alfred were hiding behind a bush in the forest.

"Hey I am sorry about that a couple days ago." Knuckles confessed. The rat looked up. Then back at Knuckles. Hey then sighed. "I completely forgive you. If you want me to tell me my name I will." The rat whispered.

A rustling sound was heard. "Get down Knuckles" he whispered. It was a red tall frog. He was searching for thing in the bushes. "This is it!" Knuckles cried. The frog came up to there bush, and the frog saw them.

The frogs scream and ran away. But Knuckles jumped on him. He had big dark red bumps all over his body the other parts of his body was light red. He was wearing a purple top hat and, he was wearing purple tuxedo.

The frog pushed Knuckles off. He pulled out a pistol. He started to laugh. "Please don't hurt me!" Knuckles cried. "The money is mine!" the frog muttered to himself. "The money is mine? What money?" Knuckles whispered. It was too late for him to think. There was a gun shot, but nothing hit him.

The frog was lying on the ground. Alfred walked out of the bush with a pistol in his hand. "Thanks" Knuckles said. "Let's check him!" Alfred said.

They found one hundred bucks, and they found about one hundred pistol bullets and about one thousand bullets for a machine gun in his hot tap. "This guy's hat is full of stuff. His head probably hurt too." Knuckles laughed. "Now I have more bullets for my pistol!" laughed the rat. They found two machine guns and a pistol. "Now we both have a machine gun, and we have a pistol, bullets for them too!" Knuckles said.

After a while in the middle of the forest there was a casino. "What's a casino doing in the middle of the forest?" asked Knuckles. "I don't know but let's check it out." Alfred said.

They snuck through the backdoor. They were in a kitchen. They started to crawl through kitchen.

But Knuckles found a sign he would never forget. It showed Alfred's face on it. It said: wanted by the Casino 1 billion award dollar award. He must be dead. Knuckles saw a sign of him too.

He reached out for his machine gun. He touched Alfred, and pointed to the sign. Alfred pulled out his machine gun.

Then a bullet hit the ground inches from them leaving a hole.

What will Knuckles and Alfred have to do to

Survive? Find out in Knuckles arrested VII


End file.
